


Made to be

by Yolo1s



Category: Motherland Fort Salem, Motherland: Fort Salem
Genre: F/F, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolo1s/pseuds/Yolo1s
Summary: Raelle slapped at her chest in agony and grunted in pain as it shot through the right side of her chest.“This happened! This!”Abigail gently grabbed Raelle’s hand that kept slapping her chest and pulled it away leaving her chest bare.Tally and Abigail glanced down and saw right where her heart is an angry red swollen tattoo of a balloon floating in between a beautiful night sky.
Relationships: Scylla Ramshorn/Raelle Collar, Scylla/Raelle
Comments: 13
Kudos: 276





	Made to be

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended. 
> 
> Hope you like it, I have not written in a while. I am obsessed with this show and this just kept replaying in my head, I had to get it out. I apologize for all errors you come across I wrote this sleep deprived. I will fix it once I re-read it with a clear head. And if it sounds like its all over the place, sorry, I tried. Please comment if you do like it.  
> Enjoy.

Soulmates to witches is something very sacred. There is a deep respect and connection due to the fact soulmate tattoos were seen as a form of witchcraft. It was as misunderstood and judged/condemned just as witches were. A symbol will appear somewhere in your body in an impactful moment with your soulmate. Due to the short lives witches lived, once a soulmate was found it was cherished.

xxxxxxxxxx

She tries to help him, she tries and tries, but it’s too late. As he takes his last breath she feels hers threatening to leave her body as well. She drops to the ground gasping for air and sees her. And she knows, my god she knows just before it happens. The burning in her chest intensifies as she loses consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxx

“Raelle! Raelle! Raelle wake up!”

She wakes up to Abigail and Tally looming over her worriedly.

“Oh thank god!” Tally shouts happily leaning all the way down and pulling her tightly in a bear hug.

Raelle flinches as Tally’s body makes contact with her chest that feels very sore.

Tally pulls back apologetically. “Sorry.”

Abigail pats Raelle on the shoulder awkwardly. “I am glad you are okay.”

Raelle smiles appreciatively. “Thanks.”

Raelle looks around and notices that’s she is in the med bay and all the beds seem to be occupied with injured bodies. Her stomach sinks.

“W-what happened?” She asks dreading the answer.

Abigail angrily grits out. “The spree happened. We are in a lockdown.”

“What!?” Raelle states bewildered.

Tally chips in dreadfully. “After Potter jumped of the roof a balloon popped a few moments later and everyone within that area started attacking each other. It was horrible, it was a massacre.” Tally finishes in tears.

Raelle eyes start to water as well in remorse for the witches who died and her heart breaking on the gut feeling she has on who is behind it all. She needed to know. Raelle got of the bed and excused herself to the restroom leaving Tally and Abigail behind worried. Once she was inside, she closed the door and walked over to the sink. She closed her eyes and took of her shirt. She opened them slowly looking directly in the mirror at her chest and the tears started spilling freely. She dropped down on the floor as uncontrollable sobs wrecked through her body.

She couldn’t believe this. This cannot be happening to her. Why? Why? Why me? She kept asking herself. She heard a faint noise in the background and then felt two bodies holding her.

She couldn’t stop crying and started apologizing to them embarrassed.

Tally and Abigail were confused but in pain seeing their witch sister so broken.

Tally moved so she was crouching in front of Raelle. “Talk to us Raelle? What’s going on?”

Raelle slapped at her chest in agony and grunted in pain as it shot through the right side of her chest. “This happened! This!”

Abigail gently grabbed Raelle’s hand that kept slapping her chest and pulled it away leaving her chest bare.

Tally and Abigail glanced down and saw right where her heart is an angry red swollen tattoo of a balloon floating in between a beautiful night sky.

Tally nodded in understanding. “So you found your soulmate and it isn’t Scylla. I am so sorry, I know how much you like her.”

Raelle started laughing manically scaring both witches.

“It is her! She’s my damn soulmate. And you know what the issue is? The big problem?” She roughly shoved a finger at her chest were the balloon was. “You know what a balloon currently signifies in our world right now, right?”

Abigail and Tally’s face paled as realization started dawning on both their faces.

Raelle nodded insanely. “That’s right, she’s a fucking spree. My soulmate is a spree who is responsible, and more than likely killed all those people, all those witches. My soulmate is a fucking terrorist.”

Abigail curses under her breath.

“But she helped us, she helped you. She is the one who got us out when the attack happened. We were not far from you when everything happened. We saw everything.” Tally tells her.

Abigail eyes narrowed. “Which also means she saved our lives. We all were supposed to get affected, and I don’t see any of us killing ourselves or anybody.”

Tally’s eyes softened at Raelle. “I know you might not want to hear this but there has to be more to the story. She clearly cares about you, you guys are bonded. And you are an amazing person Raelle, so she has to be your soulmate for a reason. Do you think she knows she is your soulmate? Well that doesn’t matter, the bond is definitely there. She will do what is right, I mean she already betrayed them by saving us.”

“Well one of you is going to end up switching sides.” Abigail stated plainly.

Raelle glared at her.

“Abigail!” Tally chastised.

Abigail crossed her arms defiantly. “What!? I am speaking the truth. You know how deep the soulmate bonds work. No matter what, that’s your destined one. No matter how fucked up this situation is you guys are destined to be together. And unfortunately in this case you guys are in different sides of the war, but one is going to cross over, that is a fact. So you tell me Raelle?”

Raelle roughly wiped the tears from her face and grabbed her discarded shirt and put it on. She then stood up and walked over to the door and stopped. “Let’s go, we are soldiers and we are going to end this.” She turned her head and looked directly at Abigail. “I never wanted this life, and my mother’s final days, her death definitely influenced my reservations about this path even more. But now, being here, seeing what we are fighting for, meeting you guys. “She glanced at Tally, then refocused on Abigail. “I know now this is my path. And I’ll fight alongside my sisters for my country, our people. So I will deal with Scylla when the times comes.”

Abigail pulled Tally up with her and walked towards Raelle. Her features softened as she regarded Raelle. “Well let’s go then soldier.”

xxxxxxxxxx

They all left the restroom just as an alarm started blaring. The whole med bay darkened and all you can see was the red warning lights flashing. The med bay entrance doors blasted and red smoke filled the place.

“We are the spree.”

All hell broke loose.

“Tally!” “Raelle!” “Abigail!”

They all called out to each other being separated in the masses of bodies. It was getting harder to tell who was who as they starting realizing they were battling with familiar faces. Shit how many undercover spree were there. We are so fucked they all thought in unison.

Raelle ducked from a spree coming at her and jammed a fist to his midriff making him double over in pain. She quickly tried to think of a song she can use to attack him with but nothing came to mind, she couldn’t even concentrate. Fuck, we are so not trained for this shit. He was starting to recover, she looked around quickly and noticed a chair. Fuck it, she grabbed it and smashed it across his head knocking him out.

“Yes!” She heard her name being called towards the center so she ran over there. She saw Tally trying to defend herself from a spree who had her gravitating away from the floor about 3 ft. Dammit! Raelle tried really hard to concentrate on what they taught her in training and actually managed to blast the spree several feet away taking with him several others. Raelle flinched hoping the ones hit from the blast and him were also spree.

“Tally!”

Tally dropped to ground ungracefully. “Ow!”

Raelle helped her up. “You okay?”

Tally rubbed her legs. “Yeah, I am fine. Where is Abigail?”

“I don’t know, let’s go fin-”

A blast interrupted her.

**BOOM**

“Didn’t anybody teach you not to mess with a Bellweather!” Was shouted angrily.

Raelle and Tally couldn’t help the giggle that burst from them in this grim situation, but it was just so Abigail.

Raelle nodded towards the direction of the blast. “Well we definitely found her.”

They ran towards the direction of the blast and saw Abigail standing in the middle of 3 unconscious or possibly dead spree.

“Well you don’t seem to need any help.” Raelle said gesturing towards the bodies.

Abigail smirked proudly.

Tally just stared in disbelief. “I couldn’t even fight one.”

Raelle laughed “I knocked the first one out with a chair.” She then added “I am not going to lie I always wanted to do that.”

Abigail and Tally turned towards Raelle blankly and burst out laughing.

“What!?” Tally wheezed out.

Abigail grinned. “Are you secretly a fan of WWE?”

Raelle blushed making them both laugh more. “Whatever.”

“I don’t know what that is, but I am assuming knocking people out with chairs is involved.” Tally said smiling.

“Yeah chairs, and other ridiculous objects.” Abigail supplied.

Raelle paused looking at Abigail with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “How do you know that? Oh my god you watch it and like it too, don’t you?”

Abigail turned quickly and walked towards the exit. “Let’s go before more spree come, we have to get out of here.” 

Tally and Raelle chuckled after her ignoring Abigail’s side glare at them.

xxxxxxxxxx

They luckily managed to exit the building without encountering any more spree. They ran towards the forest and found cover behind some trees and bushes.

“This is so embarrassing. We should be helping and facing the spree. Not hiding behind a bush.” Tally exclaimed feeling disappointed with herself.

Abigail took a deep breath in shame. “I understand how you feel, a Bellwether, a soldier does not coward.”

Raelle sighed. “Listen guys, your feelings towards this situation is totally understandable. But the reality is we were not trained for this, we are not ready. There is only so much we can do, and we won’t be no use for the future if we die now. Remember, a soldier also knows when to pick their battles and there should be no shame in that. Okay?” She nodded contently at both of the witches ‘okay’s’. “Good, now where do we head to next?”

They all peaked from behind the bushes and noticed a clear path towards the war building.

Abigail said out loud what they were all thinking. “It’s a big risk, but that’s where more than likely Alder and the rest will be.”

“Yup.” Raelle said popping the ‘p’ loudly. “Fuck.”

Tally who was in the middle grabbed both of her sisters’ hand trying to reassure them and herself. “Okay, let’s do this.” 

Getting to and inside the building was the most nerve wrecking trip of their lives.

“We made it!” Tally exclaimed in palpable relief.

“Shhh.” Abigail squinted her eyes looking around in suspicion. “This doesn’t feel right, it’s too quit.”

**Tick- Tick- Tick**

All eyes widened in realization.

“It’s a trap! Run!”

They barely got a head start before the bomb exploded sending them flying in different directions. Each body landed with a deadly thump.

xxxxxxxxxx

Fuck, these people and their damn explosives thought Raelle as she tried feel her equilibrium center again. She got up slowly trying to slowly stretch out her muscles and feel for anything out of place. Miraculously she was fine. She looked around for the other witches all the while also making sure a spree was not lurking around nearby. Well they are definitively going to be on their way with this damn alarm bomb that set off. She kept walking and noticed an arm sticking out from under the rubble.

She rushed over and saw it was Abigail. She threw herself down pulling Abigail from the rubble. “Abigail wake up!” Abigail was not responding. She checked her wrist and felt a pulse, it was strong and steady. She breathed out a breath in relief. “Abigail!” She tried calling out to her again. Shit, she needs to wake up. They still have not even found Tally. Well here goes nothing. She slapped Abigail in the cheek. The outcome was instant, just as instant as the slap that came with it. Abigail immediately opened her eyes while simultaneously slapping Raelle.

Raelle gasped while holding her cheek. “What the fuck Abigail!?”

Abigail barely conscious gave Raelle a look that said everything. ‘Dumbass what did you expect.’

Raelle glared at her. “I really don’t know why I try.”

Abigail pulled herself up in a sitting position wincing at her sore muscles and used Raelle’s shoulder as support to lift herself up. She glanced down at Raelle who looked like she was pouting while still glaring at her. “Oh come on, don’t be a baby. I mean what did you really expect? I am a Bellweather, my defense reflexes works in my sleep. You really thought me being unconscious was going to change that.” She scoffed at even suggesting that. A Bellweather getting slapped and not reacting. Ridiculous.

Raelle continued glaring at Abigail. “Of course, my apologies, how stupid of me to not be thinking of the outcome. How ignorant of me to be thinking about your wellbeing instead and how to get you out of this mess.”

Abigail rolled her eyes at her dramatics. She extended her arm towards Raelle to hoist her up. “Sorry. Now can you get up please? We still need to find Tally.”

Raelle rolled her eyes and let Abigail help her up.

They both turned to look for Tal-

“So nice of you to finally decide to look for me. It’s not like I needed any help, or we are you know in time frame to get the fuck- “Abigail and Raelle flinched at the curse word, Tally is definitely pissed if she cursed. “-out of here before some terrorist kills us.”

Tally gave them both an exasperated look before walking off with a slight limp angrily talking to herself. “Un-fucking believable, in the middle of a death zone and they still bicker and fight like children. I am stuck with children. Fucking adult children!”

Tally stopped as she didn’t hear any footsteps following her. She turned around and there they both were still just standing there staring at her with expressions like a puppy whose been kicked.

Tally groaned tilting her head up and looking at the ceiling. She looked back towards them and relaxed her features. She couldn’t stay mad at these idiots. “Come on.” She said reaching her hand out towards them.

They both walked quickly over to her and they all left.

xxxxxxxxxx

They passed a few corridors before they heard the sound of several footsteps heading in their direction rapidly.

Once again they had no time to get away on time, four spree stood right on front of them.

“Oh come on!” Raelle yelled out pissed.

“We are the spree.” The petite woman in the right stated.

“We fucking know!” Raelle and Abigail shouted at the same time at them in annoyance.

Tally grabbed both of the witches hand quickly and mumbled quietly. “We can do this, concentrate and let’s do this together. Just like they taught us.”

Abigail and Raelle nodded mutely in comprehension.

They all took a deep breath and before the spree could react they were all on the ground clutching at their ears as the harmonious deadly melody pierced their ear drums.

The air started getting toxic making the girls start coughing ending their tune. They looked around in confusion and then heard slow clapping and a woman stepped forward.

“Very good girls, you know you would have made excellent sprees. Too bad you are too brainwashed by the military’s agenda. Unless?” She finished questionably glancing at all three.

All three raised themselves up in proud defiance. Abigail was the one who spoke. “Over our dead bodies.”

The woman grinned in pleasure. “That’s what I thought. And oh, I will make sure to arrange that.” She scowled at the four spree in the ground. “Get up and kill them, show some honor.”

The four spree got up and attacked.

The woman laughed and watched in delight the fight occurring. A few minutes she started frowning as she noticed the blonde one take down of her man. This will not do, she stalked towards the blonde menacingly.

“Raelle!” Abigail and Tally both screamed as they saw the spree woman coming straight towards her from the back.

Raelle didn’t have time to turn around when she felt her whole body freeze, she screamed out in pain as her body felt as if it was being pulled apart.

Abigail and Tally watched in horror as blood started pouring out of Raelle nose, mouth, and ears and her body started seizing. They tried getting to her but there was too many spree in the way.

“Stop!”

Abigail and Tally turned in time to see Scylla running and tackling down the woman that was attacking Raelle.

The spree turned towards its attacker in fury and shock quickly overcame her features as she registered who it was. “Traitor! You will pay painfully for your betrayal.” The spree noticed were Scylla eyes kept turning too and she laughed mockingly. “Wait this is her, isn’t she? Your task. Did you actually fall for the soldier?” She whistled a note and Scylla hands gripped at her throat that felt as if something was trying to tear itself out. The spree stood up chuckling and reached towards Scylla pulling her by the hair, she dragged her up and hissed in her ear. “First thing I am going do to you is have you watch her die, a slow painful death.”

She dragged Scylla and pushed her down towards Raelle who was writhing in the ground.

“Raelle!?” Scylla crawled the small distance separating her from Raelle and pulled Raelle body towards her. She tried to hold still Raelle’s body that kept convulsing in aftershock of the trauma it just endured. Raelle eyes rapidly moved unfocused. Scylla one armed still holding with the other Raelle body still tore a piece of her undershirt and used it to wipe the blood pouring out from Raelle. “You are going to be okay, I promise.”

The spree tilted her head in mock endearment. “Aww how sweet, I am really going to enjoy this.”

Scylla pressed a kiss to Raelle forehead and slowly laid her down. She stood up on unsteady feet but full of determination and placed herself in front of Raelle protectively.

The spree stepped forward and punched Scylla in the face and knocked her right back down.

Scylla spit out blood and wiped the blood from her nose and got right back up.

The spree smirked condescending “You know I am not the type to get my hands dirty, but I got to say that was very enjoyable. Well enough foreplay, let’s let the fun really begin.” She blew a small breath and a melody swept over with it softly.

Raelle’s body jerked and she screamed out in agony. “Ahhhhh!”

Scylla eyes widened and she tried to sing a counterattack but she couldn’t. Whatever she did to her earlier left her vocal chords in a sort of paralysis. She did the next thing she can think of and just wrestled her down to the ground again. The spree cried out in annoyance. Scylla pinned her down to the ground and quickly landed a few punches with all the strength she could muster to her face and throat. The spree tried to push her off but couldn’t get out from the death grip Scylla had on her.

Scylla quickly tried to reach for the inside of her boot where she had a switchblade hidden. Once she felt it and grabbed it she jerked her hand and the blade came out gleaming deadly. Scylla did not give her a chance to look for a way out as she stabbed the knife deep into her throat. The spree’s eyes widened and gurgling sounds can be heard as she choked on her blood. Scylla pulled the knife free and blood splurged on her and everywhere else. She watched the spree’s eyes glassed over.

Tally and Abigail finished battling the two remaining spree and rushed over to Raelle who was being cradled by Scylla.

Scylla turned towards them and explained what the spree had done to Raelle and that they needed to get her to a medic, just in case.

“We are spree.”

All heads turned towards the end of the hall.

“Shit!” Abigail said pissed off. “How many are there? They just don’t stop coming.”

“You need to go now!” Scylla said in panic.

Abigail and Tally grabbed Raelle from Scylla as gently as possible.

Scylla stood up almost stumbling to the ground. “Go!” she told them.

“You’re not coming with us?” Tally said frowning.

Scylla nodded her head no. “Someone needs to take care of them.” she finished tilting her head towards the direction the spree were going to come from.

Abigail stared at her unimpressed. “Look at you, you can’t even properly stand. What are you going to do exactly? They are going to kill you. What about Raelle?”

Scylla eyes moistened as she looked at Raelle who was practically unconscious. “She is strong, she will be fine. I don’t matter, not after all this. She will move on.”

“Bullshit! We know you guys are fucking soulmates” Scylla eyes widened, and Abigail continued now jamming a finger at Scylla chest. “That’s right she told us, why do you think your still breathing? You better not fucking die. Raelle has suffered enough, including because of you. You better stay alive to make things right.”

Tally used her free hand to put it on Scylla shoulder. “It’s terrible what you have done and there shouldn’t be any excuse. But because you are Raelle soulmate, I believe there is more to you and you must have suffered and been hurt so bad that it pushed you towards the path you took. But you have a chance to do right and look at you, you are already on your way. So please like Abigail said don’t get yourself killed.”

Scylla nodded overwhelmed. She took a step closer to Raelle holding her face steady and gently with both hands.

Raelle groaned and tried to focus. She blinked several times as her vision slowly cleared. “Scylla?”

Scylla smiled tenderly and kissed her softly on the lips. She pulled back and caressed her face lovingly. “I love you, and I am so sorry.” She let go of her face and addressed Abigail and Tally. “Take this.” she reached into her pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a usb and gave it to Abigail who was closer. “This should help you all in taking down the spree. Now go!”

Abigail and Tally nodded in appreciation and each holstered Raelle onto their shoulder by her arms more securely and started leaving.

xxxxxxxxxx

Raelle shook her head trying to clear the fog in her head. Was she dreaming? She glanced back and saw Scylla standing there staring back sadly. “Scylla?”

Raelle made her body get so stiff Abigail and Tally who were practically dragging her faltered forward. They both turned towards Raelle.

Raelle just weakly mumbled. “Scylla?”

Tally looked at her in sympathy. “We can’t go back. There are too many of them coming, she told us to go.”

That just seemed to spur Raelle who started looking more awake and fully conscious by the second. “They are going to kill her.” She attempted to disentangle herself from both witches who started frowning in concern at what they knew was coming next.

Once Raelle freed herself she stood up to her full height trying to ignore how hard her body was protesting at the movement and the pain that kept circulating all around. They really did a number of her, but it didn’t matter. “I have to go back.”

Abigail was going to try and argue but knew how fruitless it was going to be. “Okay.” She sighed in resignation.

“I know I am not in the best shape, but- wait, what?” Raelle expected an argument.

Abigail just waved her off. “I know when to pick my battles, and this-“She said waving to Raelle and the way they came from where Scylla is. “- is not one I should even dip a toe in. We-“

Raelle cut her off. “We? No I am going in alone. I am not-”

Abigail raised her hand and moved it in a silencing motion to Raelle’s face. Raelle’s mouth snapped shut.

Abigail raised an eyebrow at her daring her to say another word. Satisfied at the silence she continued. “As I was saying, we have to be smart about this though, we are clearly outnumbered.” She grimaced at the two witches and herself with all the blood and already visible injuries. “And absolutely not in any shape to fight.”

Raelle nodded in understanding. She glanced at Tally who was silent through all this. “Tally?”

Tally softly smiled at Raelle. “She’s your soulmate Raelle, of course we are going to help you. We are a family and we want you to be happy.”

Raelle quickly hugged them both and pulled back sheepishly. 

Abigail rolled her eyes affectionately. “Let’s go rescue your necro.” And hopefully not die she added under her breath. What would her mother say she thought? Yup best to leave that path alone she concluded.

xxxxxxxxxx

They ran-walked-limped as fast as they could back from the corridor they came from and stumbled onto a bunch of soldiers, not spree this time thank goodness. All the soldiers stayed staring at them blankly. The three witches can imagine what they must look like. They were saved by the awkwardness by their drill sergeant Anacostia who stepped forward with relief clearly written on her features at seeing them.

“You guys are okay! I knew you girls would survive.” Anacostia stated proudly.

Raelle smiled at their sergeant and looked around at noticed the dead spree. Her heart dropped. She moved her hand where her heart is finding comfort and reaffirmation and willed herself to relax. She is okay she repeated to herself. She is okay.

And of course like always shit happens to her. Her tattoo started burning hot.

“Ahhh!” the scream echoed through the corridor.

Raelle ignored all the pain in her body and forced it to run towards the scream. She knew it was her. She knew she was dying. She heard her name being screamed out but she ignored them. She had to make it on time.

Her insides burned, but not in pain this time, no anger. So much fucking anger it felt as if it was consuming her completely. “GET AWAY FROM HER!” she growled out. All the spree’s froze and turned towards her in a trance. The ones nearest to her burned and disintegrated to a piles of ashes. Raelle marched further into the room and watched the spree’s face morph into a look of horror as they fell onto their knees and blood spilled from their eyes. A foul smell of death emanated from their bodies and they started one by one falling face forward dead.

Raelle didn’t even register what she had exactly done her mind was just registering that there wasn’t a threat anymore in the room. And her heart, her heart was screaming out to her soulmate as the tattoo kept burning. Raelle approached her and knelt down crying, cradling her gently to her body like a newborn. There was just so much blood.

Scylla kept gasping for air but it was a futile attempt. She was dying. She suddenly felt peaceful, a lovely warmth overcame her, making her relax and not fight death anymore. The irony she thought, she is a necro, death is a friend, she knows better. And she also knows why she was fighting to survive. I am sorry Raelle, may we meet again. May I become worthy of your love in the next life.

xxxxxxxxxx

Abigail, Tally, and all soldiers rushed in and gasped at what they saw. There was dead sprees killed brutally everywhere. The stench was horrid. Anacostia looked up and saw Raelle shattering apart cradling a body close to her. She did this?

Abigail and Tally cautiously approached Raelle.

“Raelle?” Tally softly called out.

“Isn’t that Scylla, the spree, the traitor?” A soldier voiced loudly. Positive murmuring can be heard across the room. Another voice piped in. “The girlfriend doesn’t even know, does she? Or maybe she did and suffering cause she had to kill her or-“

Abigail watched as Raelle’s posture stiffened. She nodded towards Tally to go to Raelle while she handled the soldiers.

Abigail stormed right back up to the soldiers. “Shut up!”

Anacostia stepped in. “Abigail lis-“

Abigail cut her off. “She is her soulmate.”

Everyone gasped in shock.

Abigail ignored the shocked gasps and continued. “She saved her, she saved us. She betrayed them.” Abigail reached into her pocket and pulled out the usb handing it to Anacostia. “She gave me this, this is how we defeat the spree.”

Anacostia grabbed the usb. Soulmate, that explains what just happened she concluded giving a quick sweep of the room again and the causes of death.

Everyone then turned to look at the scene (Raelle and Scylla) unfolding before them with new eyes.

Abigail pulled Anacostia aside.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tally called out softly to Raelle again and noticed her ears twitch. Good she thought she is still aware of her surroundings. “I am coming towards you, is that okay Raelle?” She watched Raelle nod and she finally took the final steps forward.

Raelle faced her and the tears came harder. “She’s dying, she’s dying Tally I can physically feel her leaving me. It hurts. She can’t leave me.”

Tally turned her heads towards the soldier and shouted enraged. “Can someone get a fucking healer in here and not just stand around like morons doing nothing!”

Everyone spurred into action and Tally gave her full attention back to Raelle.

Raelle cradled Scylla closer and kept trying to heal her.

Tally started crying right alongside Raelle and hugged her from behind tightly, the pain she was going through was so visible, so tangible. 

“Tally it’s not working! I am a healer Tally, I’ve healed so many times before. It’s not working, why is it not working. I’m giving it my all.”

Tally squeezed her tighter. She started noticing Raelle getting paler. “I am so sorry Raelle, I can’t possibly imagine the pain you are going through. But you have to let go sweetheart. You are going to hurt yourself doing this, you know this.” 

Raelle was hyperventilating in panic as she felt the burning intensify and Scylla pulse become close to nonexistent. “Fight dammit! Scylla you cannot do this to me…. please, please wake up!” 

Tally tried to calm Raelle down and started panicking as she felt Raelle’s body temperature dropping.

Tally let go of Raelle to face her better and watched in horror as Raelle’s body dropped forward on top of Scylla. She started screaming for help.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Raelle opened her eyes and squinted at the bright lights in the room until her eyes adjusted to the brightness. She looked sideways and noticed she was in a med bay. “Fuck, not again.” She groaned out. She tried to recall what happened this time that landed her here.

“Scylla!” Everything came to her at once. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Is she even alive? I have to get out of here. I have to know. I have to-

“Hey.” A voice spoke shyly.

Raelle felt her heart stop. God she really was going to suffer from a heart attack early in life if this kept up. Raelle finally looked up and right across in the other bed side was Scylla alive and beautiful despite the mummified look, she was covered in bandages all across her upper, lower body, even her head.

Raelle tried to relax, her heart rate was definitely spiking up. She finally spoke when she felt more calm and collected. “Hey!” Raelle cringed at how high and loud that came out. Totally relaxed, ya fucking right.

Scylla chuckled softly.

They stayed staring at each other, neither knowing what to say.

“Fuck this.” Raelle muttered and got off the bed and walked towards Scylla.

Scylla’s eyes widened in concern. “Should you even be moving?” Scylla asked as she approached.

Raelle shrugged unconcerned. “I feel fine. You on the other hand.” She said looking closer at the collection of bandages. “Are you okay?”

Scylla blushed embarrassed. She seen how she looks, it’s terrible. “I am fine, I should recover in a couple of weeks. Just have some therapy I need to do. Abigail calls me a mummy.”

“That’s good, I am glad.” Raelle then rolled her eyes at the mummy comment. “Well I dig this mummified look, really brings out your eyes.”

Scylla flushed.

“So Abigail visits you? How long have we been out?

“About three weeks, I woke up about a week ago. Abigail and Tally come here every day to check up on you, so eventually we just started talking a bit.”

“We need to talk.” Scylla finally blurted out.

Raelle looked down and nodded. “Yeah, yeah we do.”

Scylla eyes watered. “I am so sorry.”

Raelle looked up. “I know. I remember everything during the attack. You told me you were sorry, you kissed me, said you love me.”

“I do, I am in love with you. And I screwed up majorly and I am going to do everything I can to redeem myself to you, the world. I am going to make myself worthy of your love.” She pulled her patient gown enough for the tattoo to be visible.

Raelle gulped feeling emotional.

Scylla continued. “I am going to make myself worthy of carrying this symbol of our bond, of being the most blessed woman to have you as my soulmate. I never imagined this would happen to me, that I could ever feel this way. Have someone care about me.”

Raelle grabbed her hands and tenderly placed a kiss in each one. Scylla couldn’t control the sob that burst out. She didn’t deserve this.

Raelle didn’t let go of her hands. “I am not going to lie and say that I am completely over what happened. Its tough, it hurts. And I know you are going to confess to me things that are going to upset me, hurt me. But I am tired and after almost losing you I am not going to delay the inevitable. We have many obstacles and challenges we are going to face, but we will do it together. I have my own issues. We are both a bit broken and hurt but we will heal together. No more lies, just pure honesty even it hurts, okay?”

Scylla nodded.

Raelle smiled. “I love you too by the way.”

They both leaned in and kissed.

“Damn Collar, already up and back in action I see.” Abigail smirked, while Tally squealed in the background.

Raelle laughed and accepted the bone crushing hug Tally gave. She glanced over Tally’s shoulder at Abigail and raised an eyebrow. Abigail sighed and joined in the hug.

Scylla smiled. So this is what it feels like to be happy?

Raelle popped her head out from in between the two bodies and winked at Scylla.

The End


End file.
